


For the Sake of Duty

by donutsweeper



Category: Earth: Final Conflict
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things that, despite their importance, are better off forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Sake of Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightaspiring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightaspiring/gifts).



Standing in front of the mirror, Ronald Sandoval checked his appearance with a critical eye. It wouldn't do to return to work after his hospitalization looking anything but his best; that would not only reflect badly on him, but on Zo'or as well. Unbidden, Doctor Curzon's words came back to him.

_"Oh, by the way, we can tell from the blood it's a boy."_

No matter how hard he tried, his thoughts kept going around and around that fact. Somehow, he had a son somewhere out there in the world. He could perfectly recall very single woman he'd ever slept with and he'd used his position as both an FBI agent and Companion Protector to search every federal and international databases he had access to only to discover not a single one of them had born a child that he could have fathered, so where did this mystery son come from?

His global beeped. Taking a deep breath he settled himself and flicked it open. "Yes, Zo'or?"

Sandoval found he kept returning to the idea that he had a son at odd moments. He would be sitting at the table, pondering Curzon's words instead of eating. He'd lie down to sleep, only to spend half the night awake as he tried to picture what his son might look like. Instead of concentrating on managing the Volunteer rosters he would find himself going over what he could have missed in his search, who could have altered birth certificates or the relevant databases. He even found his mind wandering to his son when he was supposed to be on protection duty. His eyes kept wandering over the crowd, but instead of looking for members of the resistance, or anyone who might want to do Zo'or harm, his mind kept focusing on how his son had known the blood donation had been needed in the first place. Not many people had been aware he'd even been hospitalized, let alone he would die of a genetic disorder if-

"Death to the Talons!"

The shout startled him out of his musings, but vital seconds were lost. To his horror Sandoval realized that not only was he was too far from the dais, too far from Zo'or, to provide adequate protection but due to the panicking crowd he couldn't even pinpoint the potential assassin. Thankfully, Major Kincaid must have seen something prior to the shout because before Sandoval could even respond to the threat he jumped in front of the two Companions and fired. A plasma weapon skittered across the floor as someone went down with a grunt of pain.

"Get them to safety!" Kincaid jumped off the stage, throwing himself into the crowd. "We can't be sure he was working alone!"

Sandoval quickly ushered Zo'or and Da'an offstage, herding them towards the waiting shuttle, berating himself the entire way. He was a Companion Protector, first and foremost, and he'd almost failed at his job. With a shake of his head he forcibly cleared his mind, putting the thoughts about his son aside, he could not allow himself be distracted like that ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> A little look into the dropped 'Sandoval is a dad' storyline for brightaspiring. 
> 
> Sorry it's so short, but I hope you like it!


End file.
